Clinic Calling
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Dave left, in walks Clare. Alli gets the call from the clinic, telling her if she is indeed pregnant or not. However, what if the doctor has some news for Alli that she may or may not want to hear. Read and Review Please. *Possible one shot or story, tell me what you think*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome Welcome to this fanfic. It's been a while, it's been a while.. Well do I have a story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters.**

* * *

Dave had just walked out of the room and Alli was in a bit of a daze. Her mind was still processing everything that had just happened to her. She kept asking herself had Dave really just walked out on her? She kept thinking that he would come back. Then, she knew it was a hopeless cause. What she'd said, what she'd told him she'd do, would tear them apart possibly forever. She was torn, Alli loved Dave, a whole lot, she never used to think of him as anything but just a friend, but for some reason Alli was drawn to him, and she couldn't help herself when she'd fallen for him. But Alli knew she wasn't ready to have a kid, she knew deep down if she were to have had this child—if she were pregnant, she was still awaiting the call from the clinic—she would end up bitter and she would regret it all. She didn't want to regret anything, she loved Dave and she was glad that they'd slept together now. In fact, Alli, down the line, could even see herself marrying him. But not now, she couldn't do that now. She knew that if she got the call saying she was in fact pregnant Alli would get an abortion. She couldn't do it like Jenna had, she couldn't go through this at her age. She'd seen what it had done to Jenna. She'd seen how it had tore her up, and how it made her an adult and not a teenager, and Alli wanted to stay herself as long as she could before she had to give everything up for adulthood. Alli would get the abortion if she needed it.

"Alli." Clare's voice broke through Alli's thoughts and Alli turned around to greet her friend with a small smile, and a nod when Clare asked if she was okay. As Clare opened her mouth to say something else Alli heard her phone start to ring. Clare held the phone out to Alli as she walked deeper into the room.

Alli took the phone with one hand and before answering she held out her other hand, "Hold my hand?" She asked softly, suddenly nervous. Clare took Alli's hand and held it in a soft grip whereas Alli was holding on tightly. "Hello." She said as she answered. "Yes, this is Alliah Bhandari." Clare's eyes were glued to Alli and Alli felt calmer with her best friend in the room as she took the call.

"Hello Miss Bhandari. We're calling to tell you that your results have come back from the lab. And, the good news is, you're not pregnant." The words echoed in Alli's ears, so loud and vibrant she had missed the part about it being the good news. There was a smile bigger than the youngest Bhandari had ever smiled in her lifetime. It was the doctor's words that broke Alli's smile. "However, there is something else," Alli's eyes looked into Clare's with a hint of fear as she held her friends tighter. The doctor spoke in her ear again. "Now, I'm not a professional on this, and I can't test it, but you said something about breast cancer, it's in your file."

Alli cut the doctor off, her voice a bit shaky , "Yes. My-My Aunt died of it. Why is that important?" She had a bit of edge to her voice, she was nervous and scared but most of all annoyed at the doctor for bringing this up. "I mean, why do you need to know that information?" She tried her best to calm down her voice, but from the look on Clare's face Alli could tell it hadn't worked.

The doctor sighed softly and Alli could hear a hint of impatience in the doctors voice—Alli figured it was due to how her tone had been, and she felt sorry, but she wanted to know what the doctor was about to say. "Look, Miss Bhandari, some of the symptoms you told me about, they're not fully compatible with being pregnant." The doctor took in a breath and let it out as she spoke once more, "It's not a sure thing, and I can't test it in your blood samples Miss Bhandari, but you might want to check out the possibility of it being breast cancer. That's all I can tell you, now I can recommend a good doctor and everything for you, but I myself am not a specialist, I only work in this clinic. But, a good friend of mine works as a specialist in the field and I'm sure she'd be willing to test you…Miss Bhandari, are you still there?"

Alli's head was spinning, she felt like crying and she wanted to scream. This wasn't what she had pictured after hearing that she wasn't pregnant. She wanted to be happy, to go off to MIT to do everything she'd ever dreamed of. But, cancer? How could this be happening? Sure it wasn't a definite thing, but…this doctor was going on and on about how she couldn't test it in the blood, but she could recommend someone who could test Alli for this possibility. Alli took in a deep breath, worry painted her face and she looked at her friend Clare, who stood there as Alli's grip on her hand tightened, motionless. Clare looked at Alli with the most caring face in the world, and Alli just wanted to cry in her friends arms. What was the last thing the doctor had said? "Y-Yes, I'm still here." Alli spoke shakily when she finally remembered what the doctor's last words had been.

"I'm going to give you my friend's information and you head on over to the hospital whenever you can, I'll tell her about you so she can expect you sometime soon. Does this sound okay?" Papers. Papers were rustling on the other side of the phone and Alli realized the doctor was looking for the number and office of her friend, or something else.

Alli nodded her head slowly, but after realizing the doctor couldn't see her nod, and the doctor asked if it was okay once more Alli spoke, "That sounds okay."

The information was found after a few moments of silence and then the doctor said goodbye when Alli knew she meant good luck. Alli turned the phone off and looked at Clare, tears finally releasing from her big brown eyes as she collapsed into Clare's arms sobbing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Leave a comment telling me what you thought. **

**xoxoxo Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well well, I thought it over and well I decided to make this a full story. Now I don't have it planned out, but I do know what will happen, in a short little way. The story will form as it wants. Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters.**

* * *

Clare held Alli as long as she was crying. Alli didn't know if she could speak, and if she could speak she didn't know what she would say. Would she tell Clare? Clare's your best friend Alli, you need to tell her. A voice spoke in her head. Alli looked up to Clare and took a step back, Clare looked at Alli and sat down on the bed while Alli quickly closed and locked the door to her room. She walked back and sat down next to Clare on her bed. She knew her friend was probably anxious to hear the news, as anxious as Alli had been. But Clare wouldn't push Alli to talk, she knew Alli would tell her when she was ready. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Alli finally took in a breath and spoke, "Well, I'm not pregnant." Her voice was soft, and it echoed throughout the room for a moment.

"Alli, that's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you can go off to MIT and..."

Alli placed her hand on top of Clare's to signal for her to stop talking. Clare's smile slowly faded as the girl realized that it wasn't all that Alli had to say. She sat quietly while she watched Alli open her mouth several times to speak. But Alli couldn't find the right words, hell she didn't know if she wanted to be able to find the right words. Her brown eyes met Clare's bright blue ones and she took in a shaky breath, finally thinking she would be able to say the right words, without breaking down once more. "I-I might. The-The doctor said that, I-I should get checked out for breast cancer." Alli's words hung between the two girls as the other processed what Alli had just said. Alli waited for her friend to find the right words to say, as Alli had been doing a few minutes before. As Alli waited she thought about the party going on right below her feet, the party in her honor as she would be going off to MIT the following year, to find a way to detect breast cancer through a person's breath. Never in a thousand years would Alli have thought that she herself might have the cancer herself.

Clare's reaction, in Alli's eyes, happened in slow motion. First, her friend let out a soft gasp that barely made a sound. Second, her friend gripped both of Alli's hands and turned Alli's head so they were eye to eye. Third, Clare said softly, "Oh Alli…"

And that's all it took for Alli to lose it again, once more she was crying in her best friend's arms. Her head on Clare's shoulder, Clare's fingers ran through Alli's hair, trying to comfort her best friend but at a loss as to what she would say. Neither girl ever imagined that something like this would happen. Neither girl ever thought they would have to face this, or help their friend though something like this.

It was Clare who broke the silence, breaking away slowly and wiping away Alli's tears with a tissue she got from the nightstand. Clare hushed Alli until her friend's sobs died down and then she looked at her, "There's a chance you don't have it." Seven words, those small seven words hung in the air between the girls for what felt like forever. That is, until a small glimmer of hope sprung up in Alli's brown eyes.

"That's right." She mumbled softly, "You're right." She said a bit louder. "I may not have this. I could be free. The doctor couldn't test it out in the blood. It was only a suggestion. A precaution really. The doctor wasn't sure. So why should I be, right?" She was smiling brightly now as she hugged her friend.

They went out to the party after retouches were done to Alli's make up and they were both fixed up. After a few hours the party died down and soon Alli's family members and close family friend's left the house. Hugs, kisses, and goodbyes were exchanged by the time the last guest had left Alli felt so tired. She looked to her parents and with one nod her mother sent her up the stairs and to bed. Alli fell asleep that night dreaming of good things, dreaming of being happy, of going to MIT. But what she woke up from the next morning was a nightmare of her getting results back from the doctor's office. It caused her to hop out of bed and run down the stairs, half awake-half asleep. She pulled on a pair of jeans and brushed her hair, leaving a note to tell her parent's she'd headed to school early she was out the door. She ran down the driveway as she pulled on her heels and then ran to the school.

She made it there in ten minutes and the school's doors were opened. A few students, freshman, some of the new hockey guys, some jocks who needed to study. Alli noticed Katie Matlin walking around talking to Mr. Simpson as she walked into the lab. Alli started up her experiment and she was in the midst of stopping to get ready for her free when she would head to the library and read the rest of those books for her catch up, when Dave came up behind her, starting to apologize.

"Dave, I'm not…I mean, you don't need to. I'm not pregnant." She managed to get out when he looked at her.

"So, we can go back to being us. Being happy. We've only got a short amount of time before—" He started to ramble on and on about being back to the way things were, but as this was entering her thoughts Alli was reminded of the call from the clinic. The cancer she was working so hard to help fight might be in her own body. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But, she wanted to be alone, and be in a room with everyone she loved at the same time. She wanted everyone to be happy, and she knew she couldn't do that if she had cancer. She knew…she knew she had to let Dave go.

"No." The word she spoke, the single two letter word hung in the space between the two teens for a few moments as the bell rang.

"No?" Dave took a step back, as if this was some new barrier created. As if he was being shut out, when all Alli wanted to do was protect herself. To protect him.

She stumbled on her words, wanting the few feet that separated them to evaporate and for them to be next to each other, to be so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. So that he could hold her and tell her everything would be okay when she wasn't so sure. "Dave, we have that little time to be together, and I-I think it would be best if we started to get used to-to being apart."

He didn't waste another moment, Dave gathered his backpack and looked at Alli one last time before he left her alone in the room. Tears slid down her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review? Please. I write this all for you guys and all I want is to know what you think.**

**xoxoxo Hope**


End file.
